


Its your fault! Not mine!

by Pammy



Series: Scattered Pieces [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pammy/pseuds/Pammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted so badly to blame someone else for his loss, for his pain. But there's no one else to blame but himself...and he knew that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its your fault! Not mine!

_Its your fault, not mine!_

He wanted him to feel the pain he felt, wanted him to feel ten times worse as what he put his daughter through.

_You had her love_

and a small voice inside his head answered,  _you did too_.

_She's not coming back, she's gone forever._

He wanted to put the blame on him, put the reason why she fell and crumpled.

But it was no use, and he knew that.

_Its your fault, its your fault_.

He repeated it as if he was trying to convince himself that it was her father that killed her.

But he knew it wasnt, he knew he should be beating up himself.

He was the one who drove her away, he was the reason she was forced to go back to her father and he was the reason why her fiance went missing.

She died because it was his fault

and he knew that.


End file.
